prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG08
Shiroppu to Nazo no Tegami ''is the eighty episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! the fifth season in the ''Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis Syrup has a strange dream where he is in some dark place and the door behind him closes. He wants to go to the door but a hand is holding his feet. Then we wakes up screaming, scaring Mailpo who emits a letter for the Cures. Next day at school Nozomi and Urara were eating dessert pancakes and Syrup came, giving them the letter. The girls open it up and see a piece of pancake, a decorated piece of paper and a piece of flower Nozomi guessed it was invitation to eat pancakes at Rin, but nobody agreed. They went to Natts House where king Donuts was asleep after using so much power. They were all looking for clues and Komachi noticed a V letter imprinted on the flower part and the cake. They were thinking of english words starting with V. Nozomi coudn't think of anything and leaned down. Then she smelled the crepes and led everyone to the new crepe restaurant that recently opened. Nozomi took the flyer and shower that this piece of paper was from the flyer. The restaurant and the flower led to the clock tower. Syrup said he is living there but he doesn't knw anyone who sent this letter.Everyone were surprised that Syrup lived there. Nozomi said him to come living with Coco and Natts, but he refused. Then Scorp appeared. He said the bell of clock tower is valuable so he will seize the whole tower. He made hoshina from the hydrant and the Cures transformed. They were fighting hishina when a bird came attacking Scorp. The Cures noticed he has a nest on the tower with little birds. Komachi realized it was the bird who sent the lettr, explaining the V mark. Hoshina attacked and the Cures went to fight it when Scorp then started talking to Syrup. He said for him to return working to Eternal. He said if he gives him Rose Pact he will take him to Cure Rose Garden. He knows what he is searching there. When he was about to say, but Dream interrupted him. Then hoshina attacked the tower making the nest fall and Dream saved it. She gave the bird to Syrup. Then she attacked Scorp and used Shooting Star attack, defeating hoshina. Later, everyone put the nest back. Syrup confessed about his dreams to Nozomi and she said next time he should write her a letter and she'll come to his dream and get him to that light. Suddenly, Mailpo gave lots of letters from Milk and everyone took them back to Natts House. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Ama *Mailpo *Milk Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!